Tia's Story
by Taylor9062
Summary: Tia Massri life before she became a Vampire and joined the Egytian Coven.


Chapter 1

What could go wrong tonight? I thought to myself. It's a beautiful night in Egypt. The stars are so clear and just sparkling in tonight's dark night. Like if someone sprinkled glitter in the sky. The moon is the biggest I have ever seen. It has that tint of red in it, which only comes around once a month. Its not just a normal red its.. ah how do I explain it… a Blood red. Yeah that sounds about right, its like a deep blood red. I was so bored at home. I was tired of fighting with my father. That's all we ever do is fight. Don't get me wrong I love my father but he drives me nuts with all the yelling and screaming about the kitchen needing to be swept better when I just did it, to not needing to be day dreaming. "Tia, you must stop your day dreaming! This is your feature. Your going to be exactly like your mother. We will find you a perfect husband, and you will treat him with respect and one day have a few children of your own!" He would tell me. That's not the life I wanted, I knew once I was old enough I would leave and not come back. So I decided that I would just keep my mouth shut for now. I know if I would say anything it would be the wrong thing to say and I would get in trouble. Since tonight is the perfect night ever I thought once my family goes to sleep I will sneak out and go take a night swim. What could go wrong, right? Wrong.

" I am going to bed now, good night mother,…father."

"Goodnight sweetheart" my mother said.

I stood their waiting for something from my father. Nothing . Grate what did I do now? Before I could say something I knew I would soon regret I turned around and headed for my room. I didn't have to wait long for my parents to go to bed. My plan was to get up and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water just to make sure that they were asleep. Yes this plan would work, its fool proof. So I get up out of my old creaking bed. SHHH, ugh out of all the nights for my bed to be noise it picks tonight! I get up and just stand in place. No sound of that waking anyone, good ill keep going. I peek around my door. No one seems to be there. I start to walk down the narrow hallway, my back against the wall just for dramatic effect. What it makes it more fun for me! I was taking the stairs one stair at a time, I was so relieved that my father had just fixed the stairs. They used to make this offal noise when you would walk down them. It was like the loudest screech you have ever heard. So far so good, I make it all the way to the back door when I hear this muffled noise. I stop dead in my tracks and turn around as slowly as possible. I peer down the hall way. It must have came from upstairs. I thought to myself. But I didn't hear it again so I just figured that it was my father snoring. I continued out the door, as I let the door close softly behind me I let out the biggest sigh of relief. But I was way to excited that I was out of that house that I just started running! I didn't have to go very far to get to the beach. Once I got there I was just way to excited that my whole night was going off without a problem that I just jumped for joy as I leaped into the ocean. Every time a new wave rushed over me it was like it was pulling out a stress or a worry that I had from being at home or from my family. After a while I was completely at ease with my life. Who needs to stress about the little stuff any way.

"I think that this is something that I need to do all most any time I can get away." I said to myself

"its very peacefull isn't it?" said a voice from far away.

I stood where I was trying to make out where that voice came from. It was to quiet to be talking to me but yet I think it was meant for me to hear. I blew it off. I went back to minding my own business and continued to swim in the ocean.

"mmmh, what could be better?" I said

" you with me." It said again.

There it is again I thought. Am I going crazy? Franticly I was looking around, thoughts filled my head. Was this person seriously talking to me? But I thought I was the only one here? Is he here to hurt me? The thoughts were coming in and out of my mind so fast I didn't have time to assess what was really happening. "Who's there?" I asked. Wow am I really talking to this thing? I didn't even know whom or what it is. No response. Well should I just go back home or should I stay and watch the sun rise? I wasn't really that scared, so I figured why not stay and watch the sun rise, I mean I never get the chance to anyway and I am all ready out. I stayed in the water for a little while longer. The water was just so warm and peaceful that I wasn't too ready to get out of it. After a while I finally figured I should get out. My fingers were turning in to prunes. As I peered across the shore line to take in the beauty of where I was, there is just something so special about the sand and the gold colors around me that make me so happy, that's when I saw him. I stood dead in my tracks. My father hardly lets us out of the house any way so I haven't really seen a very decent looking man. I mean the only men I have really seen are my father, Ahmose my uncal, Azizi my brother and Chenzira my neighbor. But this had to be the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Well, that any one has ever seen. He was walking down the beach towards me. He seemed to be walking directly towards me. I looked around to make sure that their wasn't something behind me that he could be walking towards, and that I wasn't obstructing his view and path to get it. Nope, their wasn't anything. Suddenly I was scared. This guy appeared out of no where, and he is walking towards me. Grate, I am so going to die I thought. I tried to go, to run away as fast as I could, but their was something about this man that drew me towards him to make me want to stay, but their was also fear behind that but not enough to have the power for me to go. After looking at this beautiful man, I had no more fear it was silenced, it just wasn't there any more. I looked closer at this man. I studied him, I tried to figure out what and who he was. Their was no way and I mean no way that this guy could be human. About that much I was certain. I hadn't really noticed that he was getting closer to me and I was to him. What was this feeling that was pulling me towards him? I had never felt this before but I was involved in this feeling. I had to feel more of it. I knew if I got closer to this man I would feel it. Suddenly that little bit of fear came back into me. I stopped to think about what I was doing. But then he looked directly in to my eyes and the fear was silenced again. I pushed my intuition aside and kept going forward to this irrevocably beautiful man. Their was a part of me that needed to , that yearned to ,fill the space between me and him. I didn't know what this feeling was, but I loved it, its something I had never felt before it was amazing! The look in his golden eyes looked like he was just memorized by me. Like he had never seen someone like me before, the space was still just too much for me that I started walking faster towards him he also started walking a bit faster. Finally he was right in front of me. I yearned to touch him, to feel those amazing chiseled muscles. I reached out for him. Just one touch was all it took. The fear came back into me with just one touch of his arm. I think it was the coldness and the hardness of his skin that was like a sign to me that I shouldn't be here with him or this close to him. "Don't be afraid." He said " I wont hurt you. I would never hurt someone as beautiful as you." He said. I was so wrapped up in his words that I forgotten how to speak. I kept looking into his eyes. I was sure I would be able to read his expression very well. He really did mean what he just said. "Who are you?" was all I managed to say. "mmmh, your voice is just as lovely as I imagined it to be. I am Aumn." Aumn, what a lovely name, not something I have ever heard before but I loved it. " Hi, I am Tia." I said breathlessly. " what a beautiful name you have sweat heart." He said to me effortlessly. We just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours but it was really just a few seconds, it was so effortlessly to get lost in his eyes. Aumn gently brushed my face with the back of his hand. I let my face fallow after the touch. He places both of his hands around my face and yet again I get lost into his eyes. He starts coming closer to my face like he was going in for a kiss. I held perfectly still. At first it was a gentle kiss. Our lips just barely brushing each others. He comes in for another one. But this one was different. His lips crashed into mine, caressing my lips. I pushed myself into him, my hands all over him. I needed more. I kissed him like I have never kissed anyone with so much passion before. He stopped he pulls his face only inches from mine and rests his head on my forehead. I bit my lip. From a distance if anyone was watching it would have seemed like Aumn and I were in love and have been in love forever. But I just met this guy I needed to know more about him. But just as I was about to say something he started speaking again. " you know your very beautiful, you will be just perfect for him. " He said with what sounded like a smile in his voice. What? Who was he talking about? Him, no I wanted to be with you. " what.. who's…him?" I asked in a faint voice. "never mind him I should just keep you to myself." He said. Right after he said this I heard this what seemed to be a growling noise coming from behind the trees. I jerked my head towards this noise. It frightened me very much. Aumn seemed to find this growling noise to be funny. He let out the biggest loudest laugh I have ever heard. It seemed like it was bells that was coming from his laugh. I have never heard something so beautiful before. Well besides his voice. "what's that?" I gasped. " ha ha that's nothing, don't mind that." He said. "mmmh I really should keep you to myself, I am very selfish." He whispered into my ear. I wanted him to keep me, not to give me over to this other guy I want Aumn. Again he is inches away from my face staring in to my eyes, like if he was seeing my past. He smiled at me and started kissing my jaw then making his way down to my neck. He was lingering around my neck for a while like if he was thinking about something. All of a sudden I felt this sharp pain in my neck like I was being stabbed by thousands of knifes over and over again. This pain was to much. I have never felt this much pain in my life. Heat ran through my veins reaching every point of my body. My whole body was covered in this heat, it kept getting hotter with every second. I was looking at Aumn screaming. Why wasn't he helping me? What's that red stuff dripping from his mouth I thought. My neck seemed to be where the cause of the pain was coming from, I figured that screaming was doing me not good, because Aumn wasn't doing anything but looking at me. This pain was way to much to handle. Every part of my body was in an inferno of pain. I reached up to grab my neck. Maybe it would stop the pain. Once I did that I regretted that decision. What was wet on my neck? I brought my hand to my face to see that my hand was covered in red. At first I couldn't figure out what it was, but then it clicked. Blood. Did he just bite me? I let out what seemed to be the loudest scream that I have ever let out. I looked at Aumn, at first hate fled through my body but as I was looking in his eyes he looked like he was sorry for what he just did. He kind of looked like he was in just about the same amount of pain as me. " I am so sorry Tia, I know what your going through right now is very painful but it will be worth it in the end. Your beauty is to much to let to go to waste. I am going to tell you what your becoming. You may not believe it but I need you to trust me and believe me." He paused to stare at me to make sure that I understood what he was saying, thought all the pain that I was feeling right now I understood him and nodded my head back at him. He continued " I am glad you can understand, again I am really sorry to be causing you all this pain, but your becoming a…" he hesitated, " a…..vampire, our kind have been walking among your kind for a while." Is he serious, am I really becoming a vampire? He must be joking. He sat there in silence next to me. He was holding my hand, cringing every time pain convulsed thought my body. "Let's get you out of the sand and to a better place." He said. He picked up my limp body and starting carrying me away. Where was he taking me was all I could think. But as fast as I thought that the pain was back and that's all I could think about. How long was this pain going to be through my body? Forever?

Chapter 2-

It must have been weeks that I was feeling this pain. I had no clue where Aumn had taken me. All I could do while I was still under the worst pain of my life is process what was going on. It all seemed like a dream to me, but if it was a dream this pain wouldn't feel so real. Just then cooling came. I was so relived, but it was taking forever to cool down my whole body. It started in my fingertips and the tips of my toes. It slowly inched towards the center of my body. Once it all reached my chest I had realized that I was no longer alone. Aumn must have heard something to make him come up here. My heart started to race. This feeling was all most as worse as the burning. My heart began to pump at what seemed a thousand miles per second. It was pumping so fast, my heart felt like it was trying to jump out of my chest. I gasped for air as my heart began pumping faster, and faster, and faster. "Good, it's all most over." Aumn said. Why was he just standing there? Shouldn't he be helping me, I am having what seems like a heart attack and he is just standing there? The pain was so unbearable. My body was trying its hardest to keep up with the pumping of my heart, that's when I realized I was drenched is my sweat. My back arched as my heart kept fluttering faster. My body went stiff, and then it went limp. It was silent. I opened my eyes to see that I was in an unfamiliar room. "Tia?" Aumn asked. As fast as I could react, I rolled off the bed that I was laying on in to a crouch growling at Aumn. "Tia, it's ok I won't mess with you. Your way to strong for me to mess with right now, and I bet your in shock." Aumn said. " Oh! Silly me where are my manners? Tia, this is Kebi and Benjamin." I kept in my crouch while the girl who name seemed to be Kebi came in, but once I saw him I was completely relaxed. I let out the biggest sigh when I saw him. He was the guy Aumn was talking about. He was the reason why I was created. I walked towards him. I got to him very fast. I looked around confused. How did I get there so fast? Aumn found my reaction very funny. " Ha ha ha that was cute Tia, That's what comes with being a vampire we 'walk' faster. Actually I find it much better. I don't know how those humans get around so slowly." He chuckled. I didn't care what he was saying anymore, I was lost in Benjamin's eyes. His hands found mine, our fingers laced. If I had any care in the world it would have been out the window by now. I felt like my life had meaning now. I was born to be with Benjamin. " Uh, honey let's leave them alone…. HONEY? NOW!" Kebi yelled. I looked at Aumn his expression was somewhat confusing to me. Was that jealousy I detected?

"HI love." Benjamin said. With every word he spoke I fell harder for him. "Hi." The biggest smile stretched across my face. "I know you don't know me very well but, we have forever to get to know each other. I am Benjamin, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I guess all that stuff people say about love at first sight is true. I never believed it until I saw you; I know that I needed to have you for my own. I am not as strong of a vampire as Aumn, that's why I had him change you instead of me. Watching from afar I was so jealous that I couldn't be the one who turned you, but now I get you forever. What could be better?" While he was talking I was just lost in his deep red eyes, my hands went from his hands to his chest. He was so hard but he felt normal to me. My hands then formed around his face, I was feeling every part of his face. "Mmmh, you don't know how amazing that feels. Lovely? You look lost and confused. Do you have any questions for me?" he asked. "Only a million or two." I said. He laughed. His laugh just made me smile. He was really mine. I liked that. "Well we have all the time in the world for all of your questions. But do you have any burning questions for me now?" he asked. I thought for a while. Well I did have a lot of questions but I couldn't think of a good one at the moment so the first question that came in to my mind I asked. "why is my throat burning?". He hesitated for a second before he answered my question. " uh well that's because you're thirsty. I bet it's time for you to go hunting, but I don't know if you're ready for that." The moment he said thirsty my throat tightened and got dryer. That's what I needed, to hunt and get something to drink. "No, I am ready take me. I need something now." I said. He seemed to be stunned that I said it with such a harsh tone. "Well if that's what you think is what you need. Let me go talk to Aumn and Kebi and see if they want to come as well. But first I am going to need you to change. You look all too tempting to me, I can't have you wearing that while around Aumn. Maybe later when it's just me and you. Yes, keep that for later." I looked down; I had totally forgotten that I was wearing this bikini because I was swimming earlier. It was kind of skimpy. I would have normally been embarrassed to wear this to swim in but I was alone that night. I did need to change, but I had no clothes. What did he expect me to put on? "Oh wow, I completely forgot I had this on. Sorry. Uh I am not too sure what you want me to change into. I didn't pack my being changed in to a vampire by surprise bag. I have nothing." I said jokingly. He didn't seem to find it as funny as I did. Ok go it, no joking about being changed by surprise. "You have a little bit of an attitude now don't you?" he asked curiously. "Why yes, yes I do. I am sorry if I offened you. It's just kind of become who I am, well was. But I can change if you would like." I said. "My love, you don't have to change for any one. You are young and I completely understand. I accept you for who you are, baggage and all. I picked you because I knew you are what I want. You are who I want to spend forever with." Ok wow he really did like me, like A LOT. "Thank you." I said "Your welcome. But for what?" he asked with a smile. "For picking me and accepting me for who I am. It really means a lot to me. I lov-." Aumn stormed into the room before I could say that I loved him. This might have been a blessing; It was too early to say that to him, I think. I would wait until he said it first. "Guys you have to come check this out. Like now!" Aumn said. Benjamin and I looked at each other than at Aumn. Why was this so urgent? " Aumn, it's on!" Kebi yelled from downstairs. Aumn rushed downstairs. "Wait." I said. "What?" he asked. "Uh, look at me." I did a little twirl; I needed some clothing before I was going out of this room. "Ha ha oh right. Let's get you something to wear." He smiled.

After Ben got me something more civil to wear in front of people, he took my hand and we ran downstairs to see what Aumn wanted us to see. "BRAKING NEWS.. A local girl from the town of Alexandria has gone missing. This is the third girl with in a 24 hour time span." The announcer man said. I gasped. I looked at everyone in the room. I seemed to be the only one with a worried look on their face. Ben knew right away that something about this news headline was bothering me. "Tia, what is it?" Ben asked. "That's.. That's ..." It seems that I couldn't finish what I was saying. "It was her sister, that last girl who has gone missing." Said Kebi. How did she know that? I am sure that she knew nothing about me. " How did you know that?" I asked her. My question went unanswered. I had gotten weird vibes off of Kebi but this just made me feel a little bit more oddly about her. I looked at her with a puzzled look. "Tia is that right? Was that girl your sister?" Aumn asked. "Uh huh. I don't know what could have happened to her. Well maybe my dad… NO" I came to realization what was going on. "What Tia?" Ben asked. But before he could ask anything else I stormed off. I needed to go somewhere. Needed to run to attempt to clear my head, But I was really going to confront him. My father. I knew right away that this was not going to end up the way either of us wanted it to but I needed to know why. Why her, Why now, Why so young? "TIA" I heard them yelling for me but there was no way I was going back to talk this thought with them. They would just stop me and I know for a fact that's what they would try to do. But I heard footsteps. Someone came after me. "TIA, YOU NEED TO STOP NOW! TIA, TIA, TALK TO ME" He yelled. UGH fine ill stop, but when I turned around it was not who I was thinking I was going to see. Aumn. "Thank god you stopped Tia. Look you need to think about what your going to do before you do it. in the long run you might regret what you're thinking about doing. Whatever it is your thinking about doing" Aumn said. "Really Aumn your trying to stop me? I knew if I stopped that this is what was going to happen. I know what I am doing. It has to be done. My father is a bad man and he NEEDS to be stopped. This will just keep on going on until someone stops it from the source. This just cant keep on going on. More innocent girls will be dragged in this, it needs to be stopped" I explained to him. Aumn just looked in to my eyes and all my rage and anger went out. How could he do this to me. Aumn really I had my mind set on what I was going to do and then you just come chasing after me and dazzle me like this. This is so not fair. "Why did you come after me? Why didn't Ben?" I asked when I had the chance. "well he kind of turned around to yell at Kebi and I took off after you. Bens mad at her for upsetting you." He explained. Oh but still I wondered why him. It seemed like I would have been rude of me to keep asking him why he was here so I gave up on it and accepted it. Wow it was really nice to have some people who truly care about me like this. This was new to me but I liked it so far. "Bens probably wondering where we are, we better get back before he comes out here himself. That might not be a good thing." I laughed. I turned around and started walking towards the house when Aumn grabbed my arm and turned me around. Yet again he looks in to my eyes and dazzles me. He and i were so going to have a talk about that it just wasn't fair on my part. "Tia" Aumn asked. "Yes?" "I wanted to tell you something. May I?" "Go for it" I said. But he paused looked away from me and sighed. "Never mind" He let my arm go. We raced back to the house.


End file.
